


Lost and short

by Froggie_writes



Category: A villains tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes
Summary: Kai and Yukia struggle with memory loss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lost and short

Yukia sat at the table, as he usually did, staring at the washed, sparkling dinner plates and carefully, one by one drying them with a tea towel. The plates were relatively new and had small, delicate, depictions of apples on them, he didn't see the appeal, wouldn't they just chip off eventually? His brother had a habit of buying peculiar home decor, like the suit of armour that sat solitarily in the parlour or the weird rabbit-deer cross taxidermy in the lobby. Nethertheless, he continued to wipe the dishes dry and attempted to put them into the cupboard, which was easier said than done; for Yukia was a vampyre of small stature. Yukia came up short on many things in life (his temper included) but he had always been large on intelligence and resourcefulness which was very useful, especially in this situation. He grabbed a chair and stood on top of it. He liked doing this, it made him feel important for some inexplicable reason and after taking in the "view" began to put the dishes away. 

Yukia had been through a lot in the past week, he had his brainwashed and had his memories manipulated; he felt used and like he betrayed himself. His boss and friends rescued him from the succubus but he still had lasting effects. He couldn't remember what happened that week whatsoever, he gets flashes of memories but that was it, Danuja (his boss) said it should take at most a week for him to regain what he had lost. Putting away the dishes felt nice, it felt routine, it felt normal. 

BANG! The door slammed open, the shock caused the Vampyre to fall off the chair and his anger to slowly rise. "Hello? Jeez I swear he was in here". A very tall man with fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, pentacles on his hands and wearing a beautifully embroidered suit burst through the door. "Kai, I told you to stop slamming the doors, they are solid oak, иногда ты такой тупица!!" The Vampyre stood up and collected his wits, it's not like he needed them though. "Well I have good news!"  
"Yeah what? I was in the middle of enjoying myself if you were wondering" Yukia stood directly under the large man, who knows why? It's not like he could intimidate him, Kai was too otherworldly for that. " Ha pleasuring yourself filth? can I join?" Kai put on a wide smirk as he usually did "No, Черт побери! Not like that!" Yukia blushed, though he blushed a lot and you could never tell why half the time. "Well do you want to hear the good news or not?" The smirk on his face widened even more. "Yes, yes go ahead" he began to slowly fold away the tea towel. "I remember everything! Absolutely everything that happened and I must say, you surprised me". Yukia did not know how he could surprise Kai as he knew virtually everything about him, they had been dating for 5 months now. 

Flash! He had dissociated all of a sudden for a couple seconds and he could finally remember everything, the smells, the sounds, the sights and especially the feeling. The Vampyre's face turned bright red and his ears perked upwards "oh, shit!"  
"I know," Kai replied.  
"M-me and you did"  
"Yes, we di-" Yukia suddenly interrupted the witch  
"Shhhh" he whispered "My brothers next door, I'll never hear the end of it, I remember when it happened to Nikolai, он месяцами досадовал ему на это, Иван до сих пор не понимает, почему Николай съехал, это довольно очевидно" Kai nodded like he understood everything Yukia just said. "Ya know you have a surprisingly big di-" Yukia interrupted again "no, we are not talking about this anymore. Ok, new day, let's go get lunch"  
"As long as I can have you for desert"  
"FUCK OFF!!!"  
"Fine, fine, how about we try that monster ramen place, it's got Vampyre options"  
"Ok, by monster you mean the place with the massive bowls?"  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
They grabbed their bags and exited through the front door, leaving all their tension and anxieties behind.


End file.
